Even Best Friends Have Big Secrets And Lies
by Criminal Minds 100
Summary: If only she had known, she could have stopped him, none of this would ever of happened. No one would have been killed or hurt. So many lives had been rewind and she blamed herself, for not knowing for not seeing. she didn't even know that her best friend
1. Chapter 1

Even Best Friends Have Big Secrets

If only she had known, she could have stopped him, none of this would ever of happened. No one would have been killed or hurt. So many lives had been rewind and she blamed herself, for not knowing for not seeing. Damn it, this was her job she knew it inside and out, she couldn't even tell that her best friend was a serial killer,And knowing that was killing her, she felt so sick.

Epilogue

The team were flying back from Boston were they had just arrested the was an aura of victory mixed with sadness and confusion, they had finally caught him after 10 years of nothing, Hotch felt better after he kept coming back to the case over and over again. And the rest of the team well it was just another criminal, another sicko behind bars, but Rossi was happy for Hotch, thinking he must feel so much better now. He remember that moment in the ally when they were investigating the area were Foyet had killed all those people on the bus, how Hotch had felt so guilty, and he was glad he was there for him, he considered Hotch a friend he would always be there for him. But they were all quite worried about Clara, she went from thinking he best friend was dead to knowing he was the Boston of them knew how she was going to coupe, they could see her mind was working over time trying to figure out how, trying to remember every single memory they had together, thinking there must have been something odd that she could have seen that was weird in him, and over and over thinking "how could I not know, if only and I could have stop him and saved everybody." Those same questions she kept asking her self. Finally Hotch came over to try and make her feel better.

"Hey, you know all this wasn't your fault, right?" he said reassuringly.

"But it is, I should have know, I should have seen, I could have…"

"Stop!" he said to her abruptly. "Your going to make your self ill if you keep going like this, trust me I know, now were all here for you and I really think you should take some time off."

"I'm fine." She said.

"Are you? Really? I don't think you are Clara, its completely understandable for you to feel this way. God if you didn't we would be very worried about you, one day you will look back and think to your self, "There was no way I could've I have know." I promise you it will get better."

"Really, I hope your right."

Chapter 1

1 week earlier

The team were in the bullpen just chatting, sharing a joke or two, having a laugh. Hotch looked down at them from his office, one person was missing. The new girl well she wasn't new, more like the newest member of the team she had been there about three months already pushing on four. A few moments later the elevator door opened and out step an average size built woman with long blonde hair about 5'9 in height, her name was Clara Niecen. Clara went to her desk straight away as she walked though she looked up at the unit chief's office, they exchange a glance and nodded. She was still quite nervous and worried about not fitting in, she never really fitted in anywhere, she only really had one friend her whole life, but she made a promise to her self that she would try her hardest to make friends if she could in this line of work. As she was sitting down at her desk the team came over and asked how her weekend was and what she had done,

"basically." Clara said "I sat at home reading and watching TV". Then they said.

"Well next time we have are days off why don't we all go out to a burger bar or something and then we can all get to know each other a bit better, what do you say?"

"Ok" she said. "Sounds like a plain". She gave a big grin in gratitude.

Suddenly Hotch ran down the stairs to the team in the bullpen and told them.

"Get your over night bags were going to Boston."

Later, after arriving in Boston

Clara turned her phone back on after being on the plane, she looked down and saw ten missed calls all from a blocked number. She stopped for a second, how strange she thought to herself, then she carried on walking and caught up with the rest of the team.

"Everything ok." Hotch said to her.

"Yes it's just my phones a bit strange, I have ten missed calls." She said really distantly.

"You shore that's it, you seem very dissent and lost, and usually you have you head stuck right in the case, so what's wrong." Hotch said in a concerned voice.

"Its nothing really, I just keep thinking about my friend George he was the only surviving victim of the reaper in the previous string of murders, and I just can't imagine how he will be feeling when he finds out if he hasn't already."

"Your friends with George Foyet?"

"Yer, I've known him since high school, were like best friends." She said in a curios tone. "Why?"

"It just might help the case out a little he might not be so reluctant to talk to us, your presence might make him feel more inclined to open up about what happen and give us a better chance of caching are unsub, don't you think?"

"Yer I guess." She said in a not to shore tone.

Thinking to herself. "Gosh I haven't seen him in years though, so will he _really _be happy to see me? I hope so, It would be nice to see him, it's been absolutely ages, hope he hasn't changed that much." She thought to herself worriedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clara, Hotch, JJ and Reid went to the crime scene and Morgan, Rossi and Emily went to the Boston field office. Hotch wanted Clara to go to the crime scene with them because she specialized in narcissism and psychopathology. She wasn't to keen on going to the crime scene well she still wasn't use to seeing them but it was getting easier. After Hotch had finished talk to the officer in charge Sergeant Michael O'Mara

JJ spoke to him about setting up at the field office, so he called his department to let them know the BAU would be working with them in the case. Clara was just staring at the eye painted in the victim's blood on the side of the car, it was the reapers calling card.

"What can you see?" Hotch said to Clara.

"Well it was defiantly premeditated, planed in advance. He had probable been thinking about this kill for a long time and there was lots of over kill." She said in deep thought. They were handed the case file of Evan Harvey and they look at the photo of him post-mortem, he was wearing glasses. Hotch was shore if they were his, so he asked if there was a driving licence, he revised over the two photos,

"There not his." Hotch stated.

"Then whose are they?" Reid asked.

"The reaper only took glasses from one victim, the ninth." Hotch said.

"What's so special about the ninth victim?" asked Reid.

Clara looked at Reid and said. "He survived, thank god."

(Later At The Field Office)

They met back up with the rest of the team and went over the case with them.

As they got the eighth and ninth victims Hotch realized that it might be very hard for Clara to listen or to know what exactly happen, so he said to her.

"If you want to sit this bit out and maybe get some coffee, go ahead, I can see this is very for you."

"Thank you but I need to know, it will be fine." She said very grateful.

"You sure?" Hotch asked.

"Yes I'm shore, but really thank you."

"Ok." He said. Then Hotch started again.

"George Foyet, 27 and the ninth victim and the only one that survived the reaper in the first string of attacks." Hotch said.

"Amanda Bertrand, 19 the eighth victim was not so lucky." Hotch said.

"Um, the eye appears to be the eye of providence, it's a symbol adopted by the US government in 1782 with the words "Annuit Coeptis" that's Latin for "Providence or fate has favoured are undertaking". The reaper seems to see him self as the personification of fate." Reid explained.

"So how did Foyet survive?" Emily questioned.

Reid turned on the 911 call for them to listen to. As Clara was listening to it she felt an incredible rush of pain, anger and sadness.

"E.M.T's arrived fifteen minutes later, Bertrand was D.U.A. Foyet barely breathing" Reid went on to say. Suddenly JJ's phone rang, when see hung up she told Hotch there was a reporter downstairs called Roy Colson and only wanted to speck with him. While Hotch was downstairs talking, Clara was thinking to her self. George had never told her any about what happen and that made her a little anger, they always use to tell each other everything, she even remember him telling her about his childhood

were his father would abuse him and his mother and when he was nine there was a massive car accident were both his mother and father were killed. He had had such a horrible life and then he was attacked my one of the most notorious serial killers in America, but her never really told her what happened that night and that really confused her, "god he must have been so scared." She thought to herself


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night the team were at the Boston field office just going over the case, it was very late and they were all a bit tired. But Clara wasn't, she was wide awake going thought case, looking at it in complete detail, making sure she didn't miss a thing. She didn't know what she would do if they didn't catch him this time, she didn't think she could ever face George if they didn't, she would feel so guilty.

Suddenly the phone rang, it was Sergeant Michael O'Mara. There had been another murder. Clara couldn't believe it,

"Not another, god wont this bustard ever stop."

She was so anger now, she was not going to let him get away with this, she was never going to stop hunting him even if the team gave up though the fact he had stopped killing or the never being any indication of who was doing this. Hotch saw and knew what she was thinking, he ran over to her quickly and told her to stay behind.

"Why." She said in a very annoyed and arrogant tone of voice.

"Because you head isn't in the right place and your not focused, you will lose track of your self and you will make a mistake, something will happen and you won't forgive yourself and I will have to boot you off the case. I can't have you risking this, and we barely have anything to going, we don't even have a profile. Now I can understand your anger, frustration and annoyance. Especially since you so involved in the case, your lucky I didn't send you home as you know one of the victims and its personal for you but I don't need you losing you head all the time, now sort your self out or tell me if you cant I and you can get of the case."

She took a step back to think about everything and thought how stupid she was being and how Hotch was right, what was she doing, she was losing it and she need to get a hold of herself and fast or she would lose it.

"Your right, I'm really sorry Hotch, god what am I doing I'm so stupid." She said annoyed at herself

"It's ok, I understand the situation you're in, I just….need you to be yourself, you're a great profiler and we need your skills in this case." He said.

"Thanks." She said. "I will try to stay focused; I don't want to let you or the team down, especially George."

Hotch nodded at her, then walked off, going to the SUV. He got in and drove to the latest crime scene.

Clara got an idea in her head, knowing how stupid it was, she didn't care. She didn't care how many protocols it broke, or if Agent Hotchner would disapprove.

She was scared and worried about her friend, she need to see him and make sure he was ok.

She was about to ring Garcia and asked if she had found George Foyet's location, but she stopped herself. She loved her job and she knew that it would probably make things worse for the case, the team, and George. She couldn't risk it, but she needed to know her was safe.

So she decided to ring her anyway, but would tell the team before making a move.

"Wonder tech girl at your serves, Ask and I shall bestow my wisdom upon you." Garcia said as she answers the call.

"Hey Garcia, Its Clara. I was just wondering if you had any leads on George's location." She said laughing a little at the Tech's almost eccentric words and attitude.

"Arr, no I'm sorry Clara. I know you must be worried about him. Morgan told me you two have known each other for years. Hey look, I promise, as soon as I know anything I will call you directly." She says sympathetically.

"Thanks Garcia, that would be awesome if you could." She said thankfully.

"Ok, Tech girl wonder, out" She said hanging up.


End file.
